


Enough

by Falling April (ordinarygirl)



Category: Rent
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/Falling%20April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Ali may not be madly in love, but at least they're not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

Their relationship wasn't about the things most people though a relationship should encompass. It wasn't about passion, attraction, or even love. It was about safety, contact, knowing that there would be someone there for you no matter what. They were _friends_, and they were alone, and so they'd decided to ease the loneliness by being together.

It was years, literally, before he thought that maybe it had turned into more. Sitting on the couch watching a movie on cable they actually didn't get illegally, his arm around her shoulders and their fingers twined together, and he was so _happy_. It wasn't some explosion or epiphany, but just a comfortable warm unlonely feeling in his chest. A feeling that he wanted to protect her, more than just being there if she was broken - _prevent_ her from being broken.

It wasn't fireworks or skywriting or his love up in lights - their relationship was still about safety and comfort and loneliness - but there was something a little more, something that had grown slowly.

And maybe they wouldn't be a fairy tale romance, but when he went to bed with her warmth next to him, knowing she _would_ be there in the morning, he knew that it was enough.


End file.
